Reunion
by jodm
Summary: A Veterans Day tribute in honor of all who served.  May they always be remembered.


_Hogan's Heroes, Black Sheep Squadron, McHale's Navy and Hawaii Five-O belong to others. I'm only visiting their worlds._

_This story is a small tribute to all the men and women who have served their country in war and peace. May they always be remembered with honor._

* * *

><p><strong>REUNION<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>National Cemetery of the Pacific, Honolulu, Hawaii<strong>_

General Robert E. Hogan turned to his companions. "Time to start," he said, a poignant tone lacing his voice. "Time to remember."

Colonel Greg "Pappy" Boyington, holder of the Congressional Medal of Honor, nodded. "So many good men and women buried here." He looked around at the quiet, orderly graves, each one proudly decorated with an American flag. "I knew some of them, served with them, packed their things to send home to their families after . . ." The memories grew too intense to voice.

Captain Quinton McHale brushed a tear from his eye. "Same here." He looked around. "There's Ernie Pyle's grave. One of the bravest guys I ever met-a war correspondent who wasn't afraid to get down in the trenches with the men in Europe and the Pacific. Died in April, 1945, during the battle of Okinawa. Buried in his fatigues, wearing his helmet. And that guy there," he pointed to another grave. "North Atlantic convoy duty. He was one of the survivors of the _Reuben__James_. Rescued by a young sailor from the _Hilary__P.__Jones_. He stayed in the Navy and died at Leyte. A real Tin Can Sailor. Met him on shore leave at New Caledonia. So many of them didn't come home." The former PT boat commander turned aside, lost in memories.

Hogan, too, had his share of memories—wartime and after. There was _Goldilocks,_his bomber during his time with the 504th, shot down over Hamburg on his 25th bombing raid. Colonel Beidenbender got his general's star and the Iron Cross for that one. And then Stalag 13 and the bravest group of men he'd ever been privileged to serve with: Kinch, his second-in-command, the best communications tech he knew; Carter, his youthful enthusiasm often keeping the men going in the worst of times; Newkirk, one-time petty thief and one of his most loyal friends; and LeBeau, small in stature but so large of heart. Hogan's Heroes. Back in England, France, Newkirk and LeBeau would be placing wreaths, sharing memories. Carter and Kinch, both in Air Force blue, were here, at his side where they belonged.

Lt. Colonel Andrew Carter, head of pharmacy at Tripler Hospital, grinned at his former CO, then turned solemn as he remembered the guys left behind in Germany, guys who didn't make it home. He, too, had served with them. His thoughts turned to Liberation Day at Stalag 13, knowing that their efforts, his efforts, had helped to bring that terrible war to a close. But there were good memories, too: the trust Hogan had in him, the fun he and Newkirk had, LeBeau always able to bribe Schultz to look the other way with a pan of strudel hot from the stove. He wondered if Schultz and old Klink would be sharing memories back in Germany.

James Kinchloe, Lt. Colonel James Kinchloe, smiled at the thought of his friends: men who saw in him a valued companion, a man they trusted with their lives whenever they went out on a mission. They'd looked beyond the color of his skin and the prejudices of the time and recognized a true comrade-in-arms. And Hogan—there was a friend, a leader he'd follow to death if need be. They'd certainly come close enough at times.

Hogan looked towards the speakers. Governor Jameson had just completed his remembrances. He noted Steve McGarrett standing in the background. The man was always on alert! The rest of the Five-O team would be scattered around the amphitheater. Hogan knew they'd all been touched by the war. Steve had served in the Pacific with Navy Intelligence; Danny Williams had lost his parents; Chin had been a civilian worker at Pearl Harbor and served with the Marines; Kono had family members buried here. A time to remember.

The Navy Band struck up a solemn march. Hogan nodded to his companions. The men walked in quiet procession, each carrying a wreath. A time to remember, a time to give honor to those most deserving, a time to grieve, a time to give thanks to those who gave all they had: their lives.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Historical Note:<strong>_

_War correspondent Ernie Pyle was born in 1900 and died April 18, 1945, during the battle for Okinawa. Pyle reported from the North African, European, and Pacific Theaters during WWII. He is one of only a few civilians ever awarded the Purple Heart,_

_The Reuben James (DD 245) was sunk by a German submarine on October 31, 1941, while on convoy duty in the North Atlantic. She is the first US Navy ship lost in combat during WWII. _

_The young sailor on the Hilary P. Jones who was involved in rescuing the survivors of the Reuben James—my Dad, a life-long Tin Can Sailor. _

_Veterans Day, 2011_


End file.
